what Tak wants
by vesago
Summary: in all of our lives we have to ask ourselves what we want what happens when Tak finds out why she wants what she wants sorry i'm am bad at someries and spelling


I don't own Invader Zim okay?

fast-forward Dib's in his mid-twentes about fifteen years after_ the most horible x-mas ever_

Dib lay on the bed and looked at the photo album he had. Only (two years) ago he had broken up with Tak. At the time it was a mutual thing(no it wasn't she dumped him). Dib open his photo album and looked at the pictures. " This can't be the end! She's still gotta love me?" Dib sobbed. Each picture was a stab in the heart. Tak was the first girl to care about him. She thought he was smart. She was the girl he loved, even if she was Irken. The first picture he saw was of them at a day at the fair. Tak was holding a miniature dog.

"Sorry I couldn't win you a bigger prize." Dib said as he handed the dog to Tak.

"That's okay you won it for me. It was won with love. Love from you. That's all that matters."she said Tak then walked back to the carnaval game took the rifle and got the big prize in one shot of the .22 as she kissed Dib on the cheek. The memory tore at Dib's heart like it was a piece of tissue paper.

Dib could hardly bear to look at Tak anymore. He loved her, but she didn't love him. Pain became his only friend. Tak was all his in his dreams and memories, but that was just that, a memory.

Dib took his pillow and felt the pillowcase. It was damp from the tears he had cried. Never in his life had he felt this kind of pain before. This was different from the pain of disbelief or failure or rejection. He had known love then lost it. When Tak came back it seemed as if a long lost love had returned to him, it was the greatest day of his life, unfortunately it wasn't to last.

Tak and Dib had the best time of his life. Anytime Dib was seen then he had a smile on his face. Now, he was depressed. He and Tak broke up and it crushed him.

"Dib, I'm so sorry, but he have to stop seeing each other." Tak said with a hint of a tear in her eyes.

"No Tak!" Dib cried as he hugged her.

"Dib, I really think we should break up." Tak said as she pulled Dib off him.

"Well why?" Dib said. He wasn't about to let the best thing that happened to him go. Tak was all he wanted and more.

"I don't know why, but I think we should break up." Tak sighed.

"So this is it huh?" Dib said angrily, but he started to cry.

"Well we can still be friends." Tak said as she hugged Dib.

Tak was now feeling regret too. _How could I have thought breaking up with Dib was right?_ She thought as she looked at her current boyfriend Zim. She didn't know what she saw in him at first, or what she was thinking by wanting to date Zim but she did. He was loud and angry when they met. Zim who didn't know how to treat a girl, became what many would call the perfect man. _Dib knew how to treat me. He did whatever I told him whenever I told him to do it, how I liked to be treated._ Zim just wasn't that into being Tak's slave, he saw her as amazing but he could keep her in check. Also when Dib saw Tak with him it caused Zim to yell, "Victory for Zim!" like this was some sort of battle.

One day Dib was walking down the street looking at the pier where Dib broke up with Tak. He could look on it and just see the scene in his mind. It tore him up inside even more. It was the last time he held Tak's hand in his, last time her hair (even if it was her disguise's) blew into his face. The last time for love. It was this time Zim walked by alone and stood next to Dib watched the water.

"Hey, Dib" Zim said not in his taunting matter but as if he was try to say _no hard feelings_.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Dib sobbed.

"I hope you understand I didn't just swoop in and start dating Tak out of spite?" Zim asked nonchalantly.

"If it was that wasn't nice. and don't you think dating Gaz would be enough girls I care about- " Dib said never turning his head.

"DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS," Zim said grabing Dib's arm. as Zim begain to breath calmer"What happened to Gaz was not my falt. I only came her hoping we could _dig a hole for the ax_(bury the hachet) I'm going home if you want to talk you know were Tak and Zim live."

As Zim just came walkingin though the door of his home Tak was thinking to herself

_does, he treat me right. am I just his girl..._

"_His Girl?_" Tak screemed getting up. " Is that's all I am to you, a piece of property?"

"No... what are we doing" Zim asked almost scared.

"Zim that is not cool." Tak said stoping for a few secounds while Zim still didn't understand but began to relax even if Tak was dangerous and screeming Zim wasn't afaid of her anymore

"Zim, why are you always like that?" Tak demanded

"It's just the way I am baby. and you know you love that." Zim laughed he lopped on the couch and opened a soda.

"Yeah okay. But do you love me?" Tak asked.

"Why are you asking _**that**_?" Zim asked curiously.

"So that's it. I'm nothing to you?" Tak asked.

"you know I love you Ga-I mean Tak!" Zim said

"You almost called me Gaz! Sorry if I'm not her!" Tak yelled walking to the kitchen with her disguise off.

"Want some waffles?" GIR asked.

"NO GIR!" Tak said as she sat at the table with a poop cola thinking.

"Where else could you not were your disguise?" Zim came in mad and demanded of Tak.

"AT DIB'S!" Tak yelled back.

"Until the Swollen Eyeball called or Membrane entered. You weren't safe. that why I got you to move in I never forced you to do somthing you didn't want to do" Zim resonded coldy"the only reason you'ld want to back to Dib is because you want to be treated like a tallest, and we both know I won't be you're slave. All you want is someone to feed your narssism do you remember what i was like with a massive ego."

"We were talking of going far way..." She sighed.

"For humans far away is Los Angles to New York." Zim said rolling his eyes.

"That's not what Dib meant!" Tak yelled. "He means maybe another planet or something like that! You don't understand Dib at all!"

"Why should I?" Zim asked.

"Yeah why should you?" Tak sobbed as she left the house. On the way out to Dib's new house. It was dark and she snuck into his room as she did before. "Dib... Dib...DIB!" She yelled.

"What?" Dib asked.

"I left Zim." Tak whispered. "I want to be back with you."

"So do I!" Dib said hugging her then he kissed her."your more beatliful then I remember."

Tak kissed Dib back but was more intrested in him telling her more nice things "This is all I want." Then Tak begain to remember what Zim was saying

_the only reason you'ld want to back to Dib is because you want to be treated like a tallest, _ _All you want is someone to feed your narssism "...maybe he's right"_

**yeah I had to make Tak a bitch as I could tell from her episode she's smart but a bitch**


End file.
